kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
≥ = All article are stubs. You can help Kaneva wiki by action=edit}} expanding them. = Sitemap Image:Kaneva_map.jpg #rectangle from 317, 298 to 408,348 rect 317 298 408 348 One Click Employment Agency #rectangle from 29,82 to 101,121 rect 29 82 101 121 Ka-Ching #rectangle from 177,165 to 237,203 rect 177 165 237 203 Underground #rectangle from 232,26 to 313,67 rect 232 26 313 67 Help center #rectangle from 534,187 to 650,227 rect 534 187 650 227 TBS HQ #rectangle from 310,176 to 431,202 rect 310 176 431 202 Kaneva Plaza #rectangle from 647,106 to 724,164 rect 647 063 724 164 Family Guy House #rectangle from 112,300 to 262,378 rect 112 300 262 378 Kaneva City #rectangle from 18,395 to 122,450 rect 18 395 122 450 Third Dimension #rectangle from 300,215 to 465,252 rect 300 215 465 252 Mall #rectangle from 642,255 to 747,311 rect 642 255 747 311 TNT Backlot #rectangle from 292,97 to 393,153 rect 292 97 393 153 Kaneva Real Estate Above is the Kaneva Town Map (It has been changed in-game since the one shown above). You'll find it by (when in-game) clicking on "Travel" then "Places" and finally "Map." The places here are: Mall: Here you will find many cool and inexpensive shops for clothing and building. The mall is separated into 3 sections: The Lobby, The West Wing, and The North Wing. The Lobby: Information Desk West Wing: Electronics eShack Electronics Salon Clipz 'n' Curlz Furniture Geo & Box Fun Modern Furniture and accessories such as tables, chairs, place settings, cabinets, bookshelves, stools, pitchers, dessert counter, dressers, gravy boats, etc. Price range: 20-113 Rewards, depending on the item. Gadgets & Things Digital Den Pools, Speakers, Dance Floors, LED/Neon Signs, Instruments, etc. Price Range: 75-3000, depending on the item. Female Casual Hip Chic Male Casual Threads Cheap Furniture Avenak Furniture North Wing: Department Store Home Builder Mid-Priced Furniture Backdrop Furniture Goth Store Gothwear Hi-End Electronics Hi-Resolutions Shoes Just 4 Kicks Picture Frames Frames Real Estate Kaneva Real Estate Your Home: Clicking this will take you to your "home zone", or the place you are at when you first enter the game. Member Homes: Here is all the home zones for everyone on Kaneva. Kaneva Shop: Kaneva Plaza: Here you can get to the top theaters, stores, festivals, galleries, etc. and you'll find the Lawn & Leisure shop here. Here you'll find enterances to Kaneva Mall, TBS (requires pass), and The Underground (requires pass). Dance Clubs: These dance clubs are open to everyone. Adult Pass Dance Clubs: To go to these dance clubs you need to get a special pass. Kaneva City: Kaneva City is well-sized and has several shops and fun areas. They include: Holiday Shop: Here you'll find decorations for Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day, and Thanksgiving. Lingerie Shop: Lingerie clothing. Costume Shop: You'll find costume here, from witches and elves to angels and French maids. Wedding & Formal Wear Shop: Dresses and Tuxedos for any formal occasion. Collectible Shop: You'll find Kanimals and Snowglobes here. A small ampitheater A basketball court Art Museum Ice Cream Shop PC Shop One-Click Employment Agency Comic Shop One-Click Employment Agency: Here you can go to get a job in Kaneva. Top Worlds: Here you'll find the top worlds at the time. Events: Click here for all the events going on at the time. The "Top" Bar Notice at the top of your screen when in Kaneva there are several buttons. Here's what they're for (Going left to right): Character Name/ Level: Click this to see your fame, badges, credits, rewards and raves Home: Click here to travel to your Home Zone Travel: Click here to see other places. Rave: Click here, when at another place, to rave a place. People: Click here to see who's online, as well as your friends list. Chat: Click here to bring the chat window up Camera: Click this to take a screenshot Inventory: Click here to view your inventory Shop: Click here to open the Kaneva Shop Emotes: Click here to get to your emotes. Thank you every one from kaneva for your support! we really appreciate it. Kaneva is massive multiplayer online game. It is very realistic compared to most. You can customize your own avatar (Male or Female), build anything imaginable, and show your creativity. *Note: 90% of the people who play Kaneva are age 20+, very few below 20. Keep this in mind when looking for friends on there. :)* Kaneva Party Hours: Log in 45 minutes before these times (Eastern Daylight Time) to earn rewards. 7 am - 8 am: 500 rewards ~ 11 am - 12 pm: 500 rewards ~ 3 pm - 4 pm: 500 rewards ~ 6 pm - 7 pm: 500 rewards ~ 9 pm - 10 pm: 1000 rewards You can also fill in the "About" page at Project:About. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help Thank you Kaneva for your support!